


Birthday Boy

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Escape the Fate
Genre: Birthday Sex, Control, Daddy Kink, Fluffy Ending, I LOVE ALL OF THESE TAGS!!! I LOVE TAGGING THINGS, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Robert's birthday. Craig's determined to get everything perfect, down to a T. He only forgets one gift; himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> the title is so horrible im sorry its late and im tired tho  
> but it IS robert's birthday so im gonna like go ahead and post this before its too late

Craig was never one to slack off on birthdays.

It sort of became his mission to make sure everyone's birthdays were absolutely 100% amazing. The celebrations had to be perfect right down to a T. Every birthday he came up with a new idea, tailored specifically to the person who's birthday it happened to be. If one thing was wrong; well, so help anybody who got in his war path.

So May 31 found him exhausted but proud. He'd been carefully arranging Robert's birthday for weeks, and as much fun as he had, and as much as he loved the man, he was glad it was over. As soon as all of their friends had left and he was alone he flopped face-down on the couch with a sigh. He was happy with it, though; he had no complaints, and it had all gone smoothly. After a moment, the couch not obscured by his feet dipped. He shifted and sat up. Robert had settled next to him; he brightened.

"What did you think?" He prompted eagerly of his drummer. Robert laughed softly, ruffling his hair and making him squeal softly.

"It was perfect," Robert slid an arm around his shoulders, "Except for one thing."

Craig's face fell. "What?"

"One gift that I'd really, really been hinting at, but I didn't get."

"Whaaat?" Craig pressed, pouting up at the other. "It's still," He checked his phone, "11:30, I have time to run out.."

Robert laughed again. "Silly. I mean you."

Before Craig could answer Robert had pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Craig blushed, but nonetheless he hesitantly moved to deepen it. Robert hummed, tongue swiping his lower lip; obediently his mouth opened to let Robert in.

"Well, why didn't you ask earlier?" Craig mumbled when he pulled back for air. "We'd have had a lot more time."

"I figured it would be better privacy-wise if the bus wasn't filled with people." Robert's kisses moved down his jaw and neck, mixing with little love bites that would mark Craig for days after. Craig let out a sigh, head tilting.

"I-I suppose."

His shirt slipped off easily, why had he even been wearing that again? - and then Robert was lightly sucking on one nipple. His back arched a little into the drummer's mouth, a soft keen escaping his mouth before he could stop it. Robert smirked against his skin, letting go of the sensitive bud in favor of trailing more wet kisses down his bare stomach. He fumbled with his own jeans, because why the fuck was he still wearing clothes when Robert was _right there_ , but the older man tsked softly, pulling his hands away.

"Nuh-uh, sweetheart. Hands off."

Craig pouted, but did as he was told. He shifted and squirmed a little, impatient, when Robert lightly tugged his jeans and underwear down and off, and automatically he opened himself up for anything. Robert hummed in approval, kissing his inner thighs and then up along the bottom of his cock. The younger man whined softly, fingers running through Robert's incredibly soft curls. Robert's lips wrapped around the head of his dick and he bit his lip.

"Please," He breathed. "Please, Rob, suck me off.."

"Yeah?" Robert pulled back, just for a moment, tongue running along the base, bringing a whine from the singer. "Well, since you asked so nicely.. you even said please." Robert gave him a smirk and then took him all in at once. His back arched once more and he moaned unashamedly loud. Swears mixed with pants escaped his throat as the other's head bobbed evenly, tongue stroking his Prince Albert. He was in heaven; his legs wrapped around Robert's neck, heels pressing into his back.

After a moment Robert leaned back, keeping Craig's legs bent at the knees over his shoulders. Craig was flushed and panting, head turned, fists clenched in the couch cushions. He smirked down at the other.

"Such a dirty slut," He purred softly, leaning down to kiss Craig's neck and jaw. Craig whimpered as he began to grind against his bare cock and nook, which had opened completely, begging to be filled.

"Please, Daddy." Craig whined, head tilting under his kisses. "Please fuck me."

"Please what?" Robert quirked an eyebrow, sitting back again, fingers finding Craig's nook and lightly beginning to stroke. Craig keened.

"Please fuck me," He repeated louder. "Want you inside me, Daddy. Please."

"Here?" Two fingers slipped in. Craig's head tilted back and his hips lifted, and he let out a _mewl_. Robert chuckled lowly, pumping the digits in and out, stroking his walls. "I need an answer, baby."

"Yes," Craig choked out, rocking against Robert's fingers. "Yes, wanna feel your cock there, please please please fuck me I need it so bad-"

"Aw, what, you mean this isn't enough?" A third one eased in and they were all moving and curling and scissoring and Craig wasn't built to handle all of this, it was all too much. He bit his lower lip and his chest and shoulders heaved as he reached orgasm, spilling white on his own stomach, nook contracting around Robert's fingers. When his muscles began to relax the drummer pulled his fingers out and licked them, tsking softly at Craig, who was flat against the couch, panting and gasping.

"Did I tell you you could cum?"

"No, sir," Craig answered breathlessly.

"Do you still think you deserve to be fucked?"

Craig hesitated. "No, sir."

"Good boy. Turn over, ass in the air."

Craig scrambled to do as he was told. Almost as soon as he got into position he received a sharp smack on his ass, one that made him whimper but he didn't flinch.

"I'm gonna count to fifteen. Rules are, don't move, don't make noise. Understand?"

Craig nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

Slap.

"One."

Slap.

"Two."

By five Craig was a mess, nearly in tears. He was absolutely, completely silent and still, though. By ten his chest heaved and his fists were clenched so tight he wasn't sure he would ever be able to unclench them. By fifteen it was all he could do to stay upright, breathing hard, tears slipping down his cheeks. Robert crooned softly to him, nuzzling his nook between his legs lightly, just enough to make him want to whimper; but he wasn't sure if the silent rule was still a thing, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Tell me what you want."

"Want you to fuck me," Craig blurted out. "Wanna feel you inside me."

"Good boy."

Robert popped the button on his own jeans and pulled his cock out. No need to get completely undressed. He rubbed it teasingly against Craig's nook; Craig was so wet they wouldn't even need lube.

"One more time."

"Please fuck me," Craig panted, arching up a little. "Pleaaase, put your cock inside my pussy, Daddy."

Robert began to slide in. Craig's breath hitched, the singer going stiff as he rocked back, aching for it deeper. Robert hummed against his ear, fingertips digging into his hips.

"Please," Craig begged again. "Please, don't tease me, I want you to fuck me hard, I need you to, please Daddy."

"Like this?"

Robert began to thrust, hard and fast and deliciously deep. Craig's front half collapsed, and he moaned, cock twitching between his legs.

"Yes, Daddy," He choked out. "Yes yes yes just like that, please harder, please oh my God please-"

"Where? Here?"

Robert angled to hit his sweet spot. His entire body jerked and he muffled a yell in the cushions, clenching around the drummer's cock. He was in heaven, especially with Robert pounding his g-spot relentlessly. His eyes rolled and he came undone beneath the older man, open, begging for more. Suddenly he didn't care how loud he was being, or the fact they were having sex on the couch where anybody could see them; he just wanted _more_. He had no idea when exactly he started crying again. The only thing he was aware of was the euphoria filling him to the brim, begging Robert to let him cum again. He was more obedient this time, he wouldn't cum unless he was told to, but he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't soon. Robert purred, leaving little love bites on his neck and shoulders.

"Cum for me, prettyboy," The drummer hummed lightly, stroking his cock. He let out a strangled sob as he came again, ecstasy wiping out all sane or even conscious thoughts. He tightened and he had a vague memory of begging Robert to cum inside, and the feeling of being filled made him cum for a third time.

When Robert pulled out he collapsed onto the now probably stained couch, panting and whimpering and utterly sobbing. Robert picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bunk alley, slipping into his own bunk with the singer cocooned between the wall and Robert's body. Gentle kisses pressed to his neck, his jaw, his cheek, his lips, trying to soothe him. It took him about ten minutes to stop crying, and it was more out of pure exhaustion than coming down from his high; he still hadn't quite done that yet. He rolled over, sniffling softly, and buried his face in Robert's chest.

"Happy birthday," He finally found his voice long enough to mumble hoarsely. Robert checked his phone and laughed softly.

"It's 12:03."

"Close enough."

Gently Robert kissed the top of his head. It didn't take long for his breathing to even out and for his eyelashes to flutter shut into a tired, dreamless sleep.


End file.
